


I Can't Wait

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: pink, pain</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: pink, pain

Jessica was in a pink sundress, skin pale as moonlight as she filled it. Hoyt fingered the fabric of the dress, gently tugging on the skirt. "It'll hurt," she was saying, whining, upset that she couldn't sleep with her boyfriend without it hurting every single time.

"There's other things," Hoyt murmured, his fingertips grazing the skin of her thigh. "It doesn't have to be just about sex."

"But I want it! I want it with you and if it's nothing but pain every time, that's not worth the high I get after!"

He looked at her patiently. "Do you trust me?"

_More than myself,_ she almost said, but simply nodded at him.

He picked up the edge of that pink skirt and dragged down her panties. They matched, the same delicate shade of pink with little pink lace along the edges. Hoyt pulled her hips gently, tugging her to the edge of the couch. She complied, confused as he knelt in front of her. But he spread her nether lips wide, and it was the same color pink as her skirt and panties. He moved forward to touch his lips to that pink center, to line her folds with gentle kisses and swipes of his tongue. Jessica's breath caught, and she grasped the couch cushions in a punishing grip.

With tongue and lips and teeth, Hoyt worked Jessica into a frenzy. He slid a finger inside her, feeling her tight and wet around it, hearing her make a keening sound as she bucked her hips against his mouth.

She came at least a dozen times before she hissed and pushed him away, whimpering. Even his breath ghosting over her was too much for her sensitive, aching clit.

"See?" he said, smiling at her and kissing her thigh gently. "It doesn't just have to be that."

But Jessica gave him a lazy smile. "For that, I just might try it again."

Hoyt laughed and rose to his knees. "I can't wait."


End file.
